


Dinner Is Served

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eating, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Ignis prepares sushi for dinner and serves it on a rather unique platter - himself.





	Dinner Is Served

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of my Kinktober fills. Life has taken over in such an unexpected way that finishing the month of prompts made it impossible right now

“Dinner is served.”

Ignis smirked from his position as Gladio walked into their flat and dropped his gym bag on the floor in surprise at the sight before him.

Ignis. Lying on the dining room table. Naked and his body covered in sushi.

“I can’t wait to taste test,” Gladio growled, stalking up to Ignis and eyeing him like a starving predator. “Shit Iggy, did you really cook all this?”

A look to the worktop of the kitchenette behind him would have confirmed that Ignis had indeed prepared all the sushi himself, enough time elapsing while he’d been in the shower for the cooked ingredients to cool before he put everything together and laid them out on himself. That had been the difficult part, as he needed to have the plates of food near so he could coordinate setting the food on his thighs and chest without anything spilling or the table looking too cluttered with plates and ruining the desired effect. He’d considered waiting until Gladio had returned, but his determination to see the look on Gladio’s face at the end result saw him though the muscle cramps at the awkward angles.

While he wasn’t particularly fond of cooking, he loved seeing the reactions on people’s faces to his recipes.

Ignis met Gladio’s astonishment with a simple reply; “I had the afternoon off.”

Gladio scoffed lightly. “All this... what would you say if I said I had Cup Noodles in my bag?”

Ignis nearly reared up in rage, the sushi covering his body be damned, but Gladio quickly pinned him down by the shoulders. “I’m kidding! Where are there chopsticks? I’m a starved man!”

Ignis felt his nostrils flare as he mentally calmed himself, his body becoming less tense and he forced himself to relax. Gladio’s teasing aside, he didn’t want his preparations to go to waste if the sushi ended up on the floor.

“The chopsticks are on the counter,” Ignis said. Gladio disappeared behind him for a moment then returned, clicking the chopsticks together as he stood over the platter.

“Shiva’s tits, where do I begin?” Gladio murmured, his eyes blown black with lust. “I’m leaving that till last...”

He winked and pointed to Ignis’s groin, where he had covered his crotch with a leaf of lettuce for dignity while eating, then on top a roll of Gladio’s favourite crunchy California. Ignis smirked, his chest rising and falling lightly.

“Top marks for presentation...” Gladio said.

“Might I suggest either the Maki or Edamame for starters?” Ignis suggested. Gladio’s eyes travelled to the Edamame resting on Ignis’s left hip, set on a bed of shredded seaweed with a sea salt seasoning.

“Mm...” Gladio plucked up a piece of Edamame and popped it in his mouth. Ignis watched as Gladio bit into it and his eyes closed in appreciation. “How do you make greens so delicious?”

“It’s all in the seasoning,” Ignis grinned. Gladio went back for two more of the pods, plucking up a patch of seaweed with it, before his eyes wandered over Ignis’s body again.

“I don’t want to fill up too fast,” Gladio said, his chopsticks hovering over a line of Nigiri on Ignis’s right ribs.

“The Nigiri is salmon, tuna, avocado or seared garula,” Ignis said. Gladio hummed before selecting the garula first (Ignis grinned, only too familiar with Gladio’s favourite foods- a mix of skewers and meat). Though he attempted to devour it in one bite, he still had to bring his hand up to catch the falling rice when he failed. “Always the picture of sophistication.”

“’M plen’y so’histicated” Gladio managed to say around his mouthful, and Ignis rolled his eyes. Gladio dove back in for to the avocado Nigiri (another of Gladio’s favourites when sushi was on the menu) and managed to eat the bite with more dignity than before. Ignis smiled as Gladio gave a pleasured, low hum, continuing as he jumped over to the sashimi on Ignis’s left ribs.

“What was that about not wanting to fill up too fast?” Ignis smirked when Gladio went straight for the garula Sashimi, the meat a beautiful red colour. Ignis had heard through the Crownsguard of the time when Gladio had racked up a thousand yen bill just from eating Sashimi.

“You know my weaknesses too well,” Gladio grinned, before the Sashimi disappeared into his mouth. He also moaned his approval at the nebula salmon Sashimi, then moved on to the mix of rolls on Ignis’s thighs.

“One thing missing...” Gladio said, getting up to go to the kitchen, and he returned with the soy sauce. He drizzled it into the slight dip between Ignis’s six-pack, the dark liquid running slowly down towards his navel. Loose rice and spring onions became littered over his torso as Gladio dipped the rolls.

“You are determined to make a mess of me,” Ignis said, mock annoyance in his tone.

“I’d be happy to help you get clean,” Gladio said, and Ignis hummed in reply. “What were the Maki again?”

Ignis leaned his head up slightly from the cushion to remind himself of the choice on his left hip. “Avocado and cucumber.”

Gladio grinned and drizzled the soy sauce over the line of avocado Maki, but instead of using his chopsticks he leaned down to engulf the Maki with his lips.

“Gladi-_oh!_” Ignis groaned, as Gladio’s teeth grazed lightly at his skin each time he dipped his head down to eat the Maki. His tongue darted across his torso to lap up stray flecks of rice and spring onions, and Ignis fought his natural urge to squirm under the attention.

“You know that avocado is my favourite,” Gladio said. “And if I remember rightly, cucumber Maki were a favourite of yours...”

Gladio plucked up a piece of the cucumber Maki in his mouth and scooted up the table to transfer it to Ignis’s. Their lips touched in a brief kiss as Ignis bit into the nori roll, rice filling his mouth before he crunched into the cucumber. His eyes fluttered shut with each bite, before he tilted his head up to swallow the mouthful down. Gladio had been hovering inches above and his lips came down to meet Ignis’s again once he had swallowed, the kiss more lingering and Ignis could taste tantalising flavours of the foods on Gladio’s lips and tongue.

“Is it good?” Gladio asked, pulling back slightly.

“You’re the judge, you tell me.”

“Ten out of ten would dine here again!” Gladio winked, and Ignis smiled, satisfied that his intuition had been a success. “Is that dessert?”

Gladio nodded down to two balls resting on Ignis’s pecs. “Indeed, Mochi filled with a passion fruit cream, though-”

The rest of Ignis’s sentence went unheard as Gladio plucked the nearest Mochi up with his chopsticks and transferred it to Ignis’s nipple. Ignis gasped and fought himself not to buck up from the table as Gladio leaned down and wrapped his lips around the sweet ball, his teeth grazing and tugging at the nipple and Ignis flushed under the attention, the blood going to his groin and he felt himself twitch in interest, the precious California roll shifting slightly.

“Having dessert before you’ve finished your mains?” Ignis chided lightly when Gladio stood up straight again.

“I want to savour it all- I don’t want to be full without trying everything!” Gladio grinned. “Although if you are still hungry after then there’s always that Cup Noodle!”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Gladio...”

“Hm?” Gladio hummed as he repeated the action of transferring a piece of Maki to Ignis’s other nipple.

“You -ah!” Ignis cried out as Gladio bit him again. “You can wash up.”


End file.
